joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Woman (Julia Carpenter)
Spider-Woman (Julia Carpenter) is a young teenage girl who speaks with a australian accent. When a secretive government group decided to create their own superhero. Julia was convinced to be part of an "athletic study". She was unknowingly a test subject in their experiments. During the experiment, they "accidentally" injected Julia with a mix of spider venom and exotic plant extracts, which gave Julia powers very similar to those of Spider-Man. Personality Julia conveys a "bad girl" persona-- overconfident, tough, quick-witted and sarcastic. She tends to have many traits of the typical teenage girl—obsessed with fashion, boys and her appearance. Becoming Spider-Woman As Spider-Woman, Julia gained a extremely short temper and She became very impulsive and aggressive and eager for a fight, which gives the impression that she cares more about showing off his skills than waging war for a cause. Much of her brashness could be borne of the fact that her father abandoned her when she was five. Powers and Abilities Psionic Powers: Some of Julia's spider-like abilities are the results of developed psionic capabilities rather than her physical attributes. * Psionic Webbing: Julia can utilize psionic-based webbing (psi-webs). By using psychokinetic energy, she can bind ambient free-floating molecules into strands of solid force. Her psi-webs can be used to wrap enemies, or focused into narrow web-lines that she can swing from. Due to its psychic nature, her psi-webs can be used in ways Spider-Man's webbing never could, such as causing webs to form from a distance, or controlling the movement of her webbing mentally. She can create webs of psionic energy able to hold up to 10 tons when properly anchored. * Psionic Vibrations: By casting small strands of psionic webbing into her environment, Julia can feel "psychic vibrations" reverberating through them just like a spider can feel regular vibrations through their webs. This allows her to sense the presence of other people in her vicinity, pinpointing potential attackers over a distance * Supernatural Agility: '''Julia is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more agile than most Heroes and Villains because her capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making her immensely more agile and able to combine their of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can achieve by any method of training. * '''Supernatural Balance: '''Julia possesses limitless balance capabilities, She’ll never fall over, can balance in any position and She never have to worry about disorientation, vertigo, nausea and so on. She can move easily on fast moving and violently shaking surfaces as well, no matter how quickly She may move. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Julia has a level of durability high enough that he is unharmed by pistols, rifles or high level free falling. * '''Supernatural Leap: '''Julia can jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances. Usually comes with strong legs. Julia can also use their own inertia to create a vortex around themselves that substitutes a physical body to propel themselves off of. * '''Absolute Reflexes: '''When using her spider sense, Julia possesses limitless reflexes, being able to react to everything there is, no matter how fast it comes. They can react at any speed and change actions on the fly at faster-than-blinding speeds. * '''Enhanced Regeneration: Julia can regenerate completely so long as they are not instantly killed by an attack * '''Supernatural Vision: '''Julia can see a target several kilometers away without optical aid. Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Marvel Category:Fictional character Category:Midtown students Category:Spiderverse